Epoch
Epoch is the final calendar class. It is obtained by using a calendar code from 2018 onwards, which also gives you an accompanying Artifact for the year. Epoch uses a special mechanic known as Momentum, which is generated by some skills and consumed by other skills to increase effectiveness. Skills *Chargeburst **30 MP, 0 CD **Generates +1 Momentum. **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 140% damage. *Punch **30 MP, 18 CD **Consumes 3 (or all, if less) Momentum. **Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage. **Stuns for 1-4 turns, based on Momentum consumed: ***0 Momentum consumed: Stuns for 1 turn. ***1 Momentum consumed: Stuns for 2 turns. ***2 Momentum consumed: Stuns for 3 turns. ***3 Momentum consumed: Stuns for 4 turns. *Laser Slice **30 MP, 14 CD **Consumes 3 (or all, if less) Momentum. **Attacks for 6 hits of 25% damage. **Inflicts 'Sliced' for 5 turns, reducing All resistance based on Momentum consumed: ***0 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -5. ***1 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -15. ***2 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -30. ***3 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -45. *Laser Blades **25 MP, 5 CD **Generates +1 Momentum. **Attacks for 3 hits of 50% damage. **Inflicts 'Bleeding' for 5 turns, a 75% DoT. *Fade **30 MP, 9 CD **Applies 'Fade Boost' for 1 turn. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +200. *Ultra Boost **35 MP, 19 CD **Requires at least 1 Epoch Boost effect active to use, cannot be used as the first action of a turn if Timeshift is active. **Generates +3 Momentum. **Enhances currently active Epoch Boost effect(s). ***If 'Power Boost' is active, instead increases Boost by +40%. ***If 'Defense Boost' is active, instead increases Melee/Pierce/Magic by +80. ***If 'Aim Boost' is active, instead increases Bonus to Hit by +200. ***If 'Health Boost' is active, instead increases to 5% of your maximum HP. *Epoch Boost **20 MP, 0 CD (or 14 when all effects are applied) **Generates +1 Momentum. **Applies 1 of the following Epoch Boost effects for 7 turns. Always applies the earliest applicable effect in the sequence. ***'Power Boost', increasing Boost by +20%. ***'Defense Boost', increasing Melee/Pierce/Magic by +40. ***'Aim Boost', increasing Bonus to Hit by +40. ***'Health Boost', an HoT equal to 3% of your maximum HP. Due to being a HoT, it only heals you 6 times. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Heals 15 MP. **Generates +2 Momentum. **Eligibile for On Attack specials. **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. *Epoch Hex **20 MP, 0 CD (or 14 when all effects are applied) **Generates +1 Momentum. **Inflicts 1 of the following Epoch Hex effects for 7 turns. Always inflicts the earliest applicable effect in the sequence. ***'Power Hex', reducing Boost by -10%. ***'Defense Hex', reducing Melee/Pierce/Magic by -50. ***'Aim Hex', reducing Bonus to Hit by -25. *Ultra Hex **35 MP, 19 CD **Requires at least 1 Epoch Hex effect active to use, cannot be used as the first action of a turn if Timeshift is active. **Generates +3 Momentum. **Enhances currently active Epoch Hex effect(s). Increases each effect's duration by 1 turn. ***If 'Power Hex' is active, instead reduces Boost by -33%. ***If 'Defense Hex' is active, instead reduces Melee/Pierce/Magic by -75. ***If 'Aim Hex' is active, instead reduces Bonus to Hit by -50. *Timeshift **50 MP, 24 CD **Consumes all Momentum and grants an additional action. ***If Timeshift is used as the extra action on the final turn of a previous Timeshift, this allows you to effectively make a third action on that turn. **For each Momentum consumed, grants 1 extra action use after each normal turn afterwards, with some conditions (12 Momentum = 1 bonus action after each normal action for the next 12 turns). ***Using Potion as the first action will skip the Timeshift bonus attack ****Using Potion as the second action has no consequences. ***Using Trinket as the first action will skip the Timeshift bonus attack ****Using Trinket as the second action will skip the Timeshift bonus attack of the next turn. ***Defeating a monster as the first action will skip the Timeshift bonus attack. ****Defeating a monster and having another monster selected (using Chargeburst) will grant you the second attack. *Combo **20 MP, 0 CD (2 if combo is finished or interrupted) **Requires successful attack on previous turn for the first use only. ***Combo sequence is broken if an attack is used in the middle of the combo, but using a non-attack skill will preserve the sequence. However, if the sequence was broken with a trinket attack skill, Combo will reset the sequence without going on cooldown. **Generates +1 Momentum. **First use: Attacks for 5 hits of 30% damage. **Second use: Attacks for 5 hits of 40% damage. **Third use: Attacks for 6 hits of 50% damage. Generates +1 extra Momentum (+2 total). *Pierce **20 MP, 12 CD **Consumes 3 (or all, if less) Momentum. **Attacks for 7 hits of 21.4% damage. **Inflicts 'Pierced' for 3 turns, increasing Health resistance based on Momentum consumed: ***0 Momentum consumed: Health resist +10. ***1 Momentum consumed: Health resist +20. ***2 Momentum consumed: Health resist +40. ***3 Momentum consumed: Health resist +60. *Gunburst **20 MP, 3 CD **Consumes 3 (or all, if less) Momentum. **Attacks based on Momentum consumed: ***0 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage. ***1 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 4 hits of 15% damage and 1 hit of 125% damage (185% total). ***2 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 15% damage and 1 hit of 125% damage (245% total). ***3 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 12 hits of 15% damage and 1 hit of 125% damage (305% total). *Final **50 MP, 14 CD **Consumes all Momentum. **Attacks based on Momentum consumed, with +200 Crit. **At 1 or more Momentum, damage is equal to 6.25X%, where X is equal to Momentum consumed: ***0 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 4.5% damage (36% total). ***1 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 6.25% damage (50% total). ***2 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 12.5% damage (100% total). ***3 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 18.75% damage (150% total). ***4 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 25% damage (200% total). ***5 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 31.25% damage (250% total). ***6 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 37.5% damage (300% total). ***7 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 43.75% damage (350% total). ***8 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 50% damage (400% total). ***9 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 56.25% damage (450% total). Mechanics Momentum * Every battle starts with 0 Momentum. * Can keep at maximum of 9 Momentum at a time. * Using a Potion generates +1 Momentum, in addition to its regular healing effect. Skills - Eternal Locket Eternal Locket is the 2018 Epoch Artifact. Eternal Locket increases maximum Momentum to 12 and has additional effects for Ultra Boost, Epoch Boost, Epoch Hex, and Ultra Hex. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. *Ultra Boost **If 'Mana Boost' is active, instead regenerates 40 MP per turn. *Epoch Boost **If 'Power Boost', 'Defense Boost', 'Aim Boost', and 'Health Boost' are active, applies 'Mana Boost' for 7 turns, regenerating 20 MP per turn. *Epoch Hex **If 'Power Hex', 'Defense Hex', and 'Aim Hex' are active, inflicts 'Eternal Hex' for 7 turns. ***All resist -5 ***Health resist +5. *Ultra Hex **If 'Eternal Hex' is active, doubles remaining duration of that effect. The extra turn is added after doubling. *Final **10 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 62.5% damage (500% total). **11 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 68.75% damage (550% total). **12 Momentum consumed: Attacks for 8 hits of 75% damage (600% total). Skills - Corrupted Doom Cassette Corrupted Doom Cassette is the 2019 Epoch Artifact. Corrupted Doom Cassette gives 6 Momentum at the start of every battle and with no starting cooldown on Timeshift and better boosts, Corrupted Doom Epoch is much more hard-hitting, but is without its healing buffs and has reduced extra turns to 6. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. *Soundblast (replaces Laser Slice) **50 MP, 18 CD **Consumes 3 (or all, if less) Momentum. **Attacks for 5 hits of 30% damage **Inflicts 'Sliced' for 5 turns, reducing All resistance based on Momentum consumed: ***0 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -5. ***1 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -20. ***2 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -40. ***3 Momentum consumed: Reduces All resist by -60. *Shockwave (replaces Laser Blades) **45 MP, 8 CD **Generates +1 Momentum. **Attacks for 4 hits of 37.5% damage **Stuns for 1 turn. *Fade **30 MP, 14 CD **Applies 'Fade Boost' for 2 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +200. *Ultra Boost **Replaces Epoch Boost effects with Boost Overload effects. ***Replaces 'Power Boost' with 'Power Boost Overload' for 2 turns (effectively 1 turn), increasing Boost by +75%. ****On the turn after 'Power Boost Overload' expires, applies 'Recharging', a 1-turn stun that ignores Immobility resistance. ***Replaces 'Defense Boost' with 'Defense Boost Overload' for 2 turns (effectively 1 turn), increasing Melee/Pierce/Magic by +160. ***Replaces 'Aim Boost' with 'Aim Boost Overload' for 2 turns (effectively 1 turn), increasing Bonus to Hit by +300. *Epoch Boost **No longer gives 'Health Boost'. *Ultra Hex **Replaces Epoch Hex effects with Hex Overload effects. ***Replaces 'Power Hex' with 'Power Hex Overload' for 2 turns (effectively 1 turn), reducing Boost by -66%. ***Replaces 'Defense Hex' with 'Defense Hex Overload' for 2 turns (effectively 1 turn), reducing Melee/Pierce/Magic by -150. ***Replaces 'Aim Hex' with 'Aim Hex Overload' for 2 turns (effectively 1 turn), reducing Bonus to Hit by -100. *Timeshift **Consumes 6 (or all, if less) Momentum. **Grants a total of 6 extra action turns. *Pierce **20 MP, 19 CD **Inflicts 'Pierced' for 3 turns, increasing Health resistance based on Momentum consumed: ***0 Momentum consumed: Health resist +10. ***1 Momentum consumed: Health resist +33. ***2 Momentum consumed: Health resist +66. ***3 Momentum consumed: Health resist +99. Skills - The Eraglass The Eraglass is the 2020 Epoch Artifact. The Eraglass makes Epoch have double turns more easily and more control how long you have them. It also gives you a powerful Final attack immediately without having to work with momentum. For brevity, only new or different effects listed. #Underworld Epoch gets double turns whenever it starts a turn with over 3 momentum. #Momentum increasing attacks now only increase momentum by a maximum of 1. *Timeshift **50 MP, 29 CD ***Now maximizes your Momentum. ***Starts with a 5 turn cooldown. ***Cooldown now persists across battles. *Final **50 MP, 14 CD ***Now does set 450% damage on use, independent of Momentum. ***Has new Death Note animation! Rotation - Eternal Epoch AS OF THE POTION NERF, THIS ROTATION WILL NOT WORK, REWORK COMING By using Timeshift at a full 12 Momentum, a devastating combo can be unleashed using Epoch's doubled turns to refill Momentum: # Timeshift (0) + Epoch Boost (1) # Epoch Boost (2) + Ultra Boost (5) # Slice (2) + Bleed (3): 25% * 1.4 + 4(25% * 1.4 * 1.45) + (3 * 50% * 1.4 * 1.45) + (DoT 75% * 1.45 = 108.75%) = 651.25% damage (1086.25% after 5 turns of DoT) damage # Combo (4) + Combo (5): (5 * 30% + 5 * 40%) * 1.4 * 1.45 = 710.5% damage # Combo (7) + Potion (10): (5 * 60%) * 1.4 * 1.45 = 609% damage # Attack (12) + Final (0) = (100 + 8 * 75) * 1.4 * 1.45 = 2639% damage For a pre-crit total of 4936% over 6 turns (avg 822.66%) when excluding the time it takes to charge up to 12 Momentum for the initial Timeshift. This combo can be supplemented by: # Combo (1) + Combo (2): (5 * 30% + 5 * 40%) * 1.4 * 1.45 = 710.5% damage # Combo (4) + Gunburst (1): (5 * 60% + 12 * 15% + 125%) * 1.4 * 1.45 = 1228.15% damage For a pre-crit total of 6983.4% over 8 turns (avg 872.925). Another powerful (although defenseless) damage rotation uses the following: # Timeshift (0) + Attack (2) # Attack (4) + Attack (6) # Laser Blades (7) + Combo (8) # Boost (9) + Ultra Boost (12) # Laser Slice (9) + Potion (12) # Final (0) + Potion (3) # Gunburst (0) + Combo (1) # Combo (2) + Combo (4) # Gunburst (1) + Laser Blades (2) # Combo (3) + Combo (4) # Combo (6) + Attack (8) # Laser Blades (9) + Combo (10) # Combo (11) + Combo (12) # Repeat Strategy To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Epoch. The combos are extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of quantum space-time physics most of the rotations will go over a typical player's head. There's also Timeshift's nihilistic effect, which is deftly woven into its utility- the personal philosophy draws heavily from Madeleine L'Engle literature, for instance. The experts understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these skills, to realise that they're not just powerful- they say something deep about STRATEGY. As a consequence people who dislike Epoch truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the power in Epoch's existential combo "Slice Epoch Boost Ultra Boost Final," which itself is a cryptic reference to Ascendant's damage epic Staff Book Hammer Scythe Wand. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Verlyrus's genius wit unfolds itself on their computer screens. What fools.. how I pity them. And yes, by the way, I DO have an Epoch tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the ladies' eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they're within 5 Momentum points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. Category:Class Category:Special Offer Category:Sections Need Expansion